


Count.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Count.

It had started when you stomped your foot at Angel’s wardrobe veto. You had looked forward to wearing your new dress to the summer’s first official party and Angel, without hesitation, had said no. 

“Mami, no, it’s too short. Go change. We need to leave.” Angel buttoned the top button of his shirt - sliding his leather cut over the patterned print. It was a reflex. You were a brat. Brats have reflexes. Angel’s dark eyes gleamed as he stared at you - your gaze meeting in the mirror’s reflection. His raised eyebrow and bitten bottom lip spoke for him. You felt flush as you stood in defiance. 

“Go change.” Angel turned to face you, licking his lips as he gestured to the closet. You shifted on your feet - weighing your choices. Why have all your fun at once? The thought flashed across your mind as you slid the dress to your feet. Your eyes held Angel’s gaze as you stood naked in the bedroom. 

“Okay.” You shrugged your shoulders as you retreated into the closet. 

Angel won the battle. He wouldn’t win the war. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel’s hand rested on your lower back as he guided you through the crowded yard. You recognized several friends standing near the cage as Angel pulled you close as he stood with EZ, Coco, and Gilly. You smiled at the brothers - they were Angel’s closest friends, family really. 

“Get me a beer, querida.” Angel’s hand rubbed your hip - accentuating the request. You felt your body betraying your mission - your skin sizzling at his touch. A coy smile slid across your face as you pulled away from his warm grasp. 

“No.” You stepped back two steps. Distance made you bolder. 

The conversation lulled - Angel blinked twice as he waited for another response. He drank you in - your attitude making his breath catch with each eye roll and smartass phrase. He got off on the chase too. 

You took another step back. You felt like prey under the intense gaze of Angel. You felt your breath quicken as he flexed his arm muscles - his tattoos rippling. You dreamed of Angel choking you and you instantly got wet. “No. I’m going to talk to my friends.” You exaggerated your long hair as you turned. The only loss was missing his reaction. 

“What did you do to piss her off?” EZ was the first to speak. 

Angel inhaled - his cigarette glowing in the twilight, “Ignore her. She’s being a brat.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
You felt Angel’s gaze heavy on your swaying form as you danced with your friends. The tension had been simmering all night and you knew one more choice would bubble it over. Your thighs were wet with anticipation of the delicious punishment Angel would dish out. As you scanned the crowded clubhouse, you saw your chance. Walking towards the bar, you knew Angel’s eyes were following you despite his apparent conversation with EZ, Coco, and GIlly. 

The crowd at the bar easily separated as you grabbed a shot. You tapped a leather-clad stranger’s shoulder and smiled as you licked your hand - your tongue sliding across your skin slowly as you watched Angel inhale his cigarette. He sprinkled salt on the wet streak without hesitation. The tequila burnt your throat as you slid the lime wedge between your full lips and sucked - laughing with the stranger easily. You felt the rush of air as Angel approached you. “Come on.” His calloused hand gripped your elbow as he dragged you through the crowd and outside into the night. 

“Angel, what are --?” You struggled to keep from stumbling as Angel pushed you inside the service office. In the twilight, the shadows from the party danced across the small trailer. “Take your clothes off.” His voice was cold as he slid your skirt to your knees. You clenched your pussy in expectation of Angel’s next command. 

“On your knees.” Angel stood in front of you - his eyes black with lust. You felt your mouth water at the sight of his bulging pants as you sank to your knees - the cool tile floor stinging your warm skin. “It’s not going to suck itself, mami.” His fingers threaded through your curls as your clumsily slid his jeans lower, exposing his throbbing member. You slid your tongue across his ridges - listening to his rapid breath as you took in your throat, gagging as he thrusted into your mouth. You choked as he pushed into your throat - saliva dripping as you struggled to breath through his assault. 

“Is this what you wanted?” His voice was rough as he pulled you up. His hand wrapped around your throat with just enough pressure to make your eyes closed as he kissed you hard - his tongue sliding into your mouth for a filthy kiss. You felt your legs bump against the desk as Angel’s fingers slid over your panties. “Fuck, you’re so wet. You like being a brat?” Two fingers entered you effortlessly - your hips jerking at the intrusion. Angel’s hand gripped your throat as you rocked against his fingers - seeking release. 

Angel slid his coated fingers in your mouth - watching you as you sucked his fingers erotically. Angel pulled you close - turning your back to him as he bent you over the desk - papers scattering in his fury. “Count. Now.” The familiar sting on your ass caught your breath in your chest. “I said count, princesa.” Angel leaned into you - his erection pressing against your ass and your belly pushing into desk. 

“One.” It was barely a whisper as you felt a lustful haze rush over you. Angel’s hand smacked you again. “Two.” Your voice came a bit stronger as you pushed your ass against Angel’s crotch - rubbing your slickness against his jeans. “You can get louder, can’t you, mami?” His fingers traced your slit as you whimpered under him. 

“Three.” Your skin felt raw, but you were dripping down your thigh. Angel knew how to work you. He knew your limits and he walked the line well. Four and five came in rapid succession and the night was filled with whimpers and Angel’s ragged breath. 

“Oh my god.” Angel filled you - stretching you as he pulled your hips against him. His jeans rubbed against your raw skin and you felt yourself spiral into oblivion. His hand wound in your hair, pulling you against him harshly - “does this fix your attitude?” He held you roughly as he fucked you against the desk - the floor creaking against his thrust. 

You couldn’t even ask for permission to cum as you melted into the desk - your orgasm rushing over you in waves as Angel rubbed your clit, forcing your body into pleasure. “Oh, fuck.” His fingers dug into your cheeks - mesmerized where your body were connected as he came inside you. You felt a part of you go missing when he pulled out - arousal running down your thigh. 

“Don’t give me that look.” Angel’s voice was teasing as he watched you adjust your skirt and panties. “You asked for it.”


End file.
